Usuario:Dibujante
Sasha, te adoro, pero nunca te dejaré que tomes mi soma Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg Archivo:Seikon_No_Qwaser_Sasha.gif La Risa es el hombro en el que me apoyo para llorar, el que me levanta y me anima, el que me dice que siga hacia delante. 'Estado:' Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Me abuuuurro .3. 'Saludos desde el más allá (?)' Hola perras (?) Mi nombre es Carolina, pero casi todo el mundo me llama Carol, Carola, Cacerola…La lista continua.. Tengo 15 años y soy española, concretamente andaluza, y a pesar de mis raíces, ODIO el flamenco y cualquier otra verga de esas :3, también toda clase de gente gitana, Choni, cani, y su mierda de reggateon, al igual que te odio a muerte a ti(??). Tampoco tengo mucho acento de mi tierra, aunque tampoco tengo acento completamente castellano… ¿Mi aspecto? Pos, soy alta, mido 1,70 Que va, so un puto enano :emoluigi: (??), estoy un poco rellenita por la cantidad de dulces que como Foca(?) tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, y los ojos azul-verdes, dependiendo de la luz que me de. De personalidad, se podría decir que soy alegre la mayoría de las veces, optimista para casi todo excepto para los exámenes de mates que los hago al boleoArchivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg , aunque a veces también me puedo deprimir y volverme un poco rara. Aunque cuando me cabreo me cago en todos Dios y a tomar por culo .3. ODIO a los hipócritas, los falsos, mi vida y a los racistas/machistas/maltratadotes/homófogos ect. Si eres uno de ellos ya te puedes ir largando :3 AMO el chocolate, bucear, dibujar y la música. Mi generos musicales favoritos son el rock, el heavy metal, gotic metal y el Rock alternativo. Lo poco que escucho de pop es Katy Perry y otros de los que no me acuerdo, a si que Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg... El anime me encanta, y también leer y dibujar manga. Quiero ser mangakka de mayor, y aunque me cueste, se que si me esfuerzo, podré lograrlo. Bueeeeeeeno, ya no se me ocurre nada más que decir, solo deciros adiós gracias por cotillear, que os vaya bien y chupen el perro (?) Archivo:Omochikaeri.gif 'Mi basura (?)' Mis músicas favoritas Mis amiguetes Mis vídeos favoritos 90 verdades sobre mi Personaje que soy en PE Mis firmas ¡SOLO MÍAS OE3! Mis regalos Mis novelas 'Objetivos:' Llegar a las 1000 ediciones Llegar a las 2000 ediciones Llegar a las 4000 ediciones Llegar a las 6000 ediciones Hacer un opening y un ending de una novela Hacer un fandub Tener autoestima Sacar un 10 en mates Ser un poco más femenina No dejar un régimen a medias Terminar 1 novela Terminar 3 novelas Terminar 6 novelas Terminar 10 novelas 'Sabías qué…?' Estás cotilleando mi user? Cotilla? (?) Amo el chocolate? Soy SUPER friolera? Quizás sea tu madre? (?) O quizás no? (?) Estoy enviciada a I’ll Relieve, el ending de la 3º temporada de Shakugan no Shana? Y a la OST de Umineko no naku koro ni chiru? CHIRUUU ;U;? Os habréis dado cuenta de que amo la música? AMO Hetalia? Ve~? Doitsuuuuuuuu Dasketeeeeeeeeeee~ ? Me encanta escribir comedia? Pero últimamente me ha dado por escribir drama y gore? Gracias a esta Barrel? Soy una fan de Pewdiepie? La primera novela qué leí de PE fue Pokémon Ranger: Salvando la luz? Mi género anime favorito es el shonen? Mis colores favoritos son el verde, blanco, el rojo, el azul, y el amarillo? Cabreada soy peor que un perro con la rabia :3? Así que más te vale no tocarme las pelotas :3? Soy fujoshi? Y Laytomana?Archivo:Awesome_Layton_Face.png? Odio mi vida fuera de PE? Compongo canciones? Detesto a Justin Bieber? Selena Gomez me gusta y a la vez me la pelaArchivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg? Estoy escribiendo esto escuchando una canción que dice “Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki” *IfeelikeYuno*? Detesto el amor, salvo en la ficción? Ojalá pudieran ponerme una inyección contra el amor como en Delirium? Deseo eso realmente, y no es coña? No es fácil hacerme llorar? Me he cargado 2 nintendo DS y voy a por la tercera ;D? Me gusta mucho hablar por la Skype? Conozco Mire en la realidad? Detesto el alcohol? PERO A MUERTEArchivo:OE3.png? Mis elemento favorito es el agua? Mi instituto es un hervidero de canis, chonis, y demás ratas? Pero me aguanto porque no me queda otra? Quiero ser Mangakka o escritora <3? Quizás sea hasta las dos cosas? No se me ocurre nada más? Así que te jodes porque esto se ha acabado? Archivo:Cara tierna.png 'Firmas:' Firma, o te corto(??) ES HORA DE ESTRENAR ESTA SECCIÓN D8 Lau Sparkle~Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano 21:00 9 sep 2012 (UTC) SE ME ADELANTÓ D8 PD: Adoro tu foto de Sunohara >u< Yo debo reformar mi user xDD Bueno, firmo 8D Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 21:06 9 sep 2012 (UTC) TE AMO ★Rin ' '[[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'X']] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 0'''2:16 10 sep 2012 (UTC) ¿Se supone que tengo que decir lo mismo que ellas? Buenooo, I LOVIN YOUUU(? [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 08:56 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki (?)Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' ''12:10 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Firmo Doitsu *^* Sigue "entrenando" con Italia 1313 (?) ♦ ◊ ~ησ ραιη, ησ gαιη Archivo:England_icon.png σя∂єяѕ αяє σя∂єяѕ~ ◊ ♦ 18:22 23 oct 2012 (UTC)